Elfen and the Slytherin Prince
by kaeliopee
Summary: When Alexis Blackery, a new girl who's name is notorious for feeling too superior to go to a normal wizarding school, transfers to Hogwarts after an incident with her family. Lieing her way around to survive in slytherin, she betrays, and insults almost everyone in the school who is eager to know her.


**Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter, all characters except Alexis and Ashton belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

The sorting ceremony was almost over, Draco barely paid attention as Professor Dumbledore babbled on about something involving a new transfer student. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore opened the great hall doors to a girl standing outside, greenish black hair hanging in front of her face hiding her eyes from her new school mates.

"Blackery, Alexis" Dumbledore called out, motioning for her to come in.

Alexis bowed slightly to her classmates as she started walking towards the front end, her face cold and blank under her hair.

The headmaster placed the old hat on the top of her head as the hat whispers to her,

" Ah, Alexis Blackery, what a surprise, your family is normally home-schooled. Do not worry, I will place you where you belong, where you will fit in and make true friends."

She looked up at the hat and smirked slightly.

" The only issue is.. where to place you. You are kind hearted and friendly to those in need... but you definitely are no Hufflepuff, brave and strong, intelligent as well. Ah! It seems cunning behaviour and ambition to get what you want is at peak! You seek revenge, i will have to place you in..."

Alexis crosses her fingers to not be placed in Gryffindor.

" SLYTHERIN!" the tattered sorting hat called out.

Every person in the hall fell silent, she just seemed much too shy.

* * *

The slytherin common room door opened in front of her as she mumbles a password that she had received from one of her housemates. Peeking in through the entrance she noticed that the room was decorated with silver and green, '_not surprising there' _she thinks to herself, stepping into the dark room. Alexis looks around at the slytherins who are now staring at her, a few with a look of surprise because her hair was no longer covering her face, but rather brushed into a side bang. '_maybe i shouldn't have wondered about the school for a while.. seems i'm late to the party' _.walking into the girls dorm she spots her bed, her new slytherin uniform laid across the green comforter, her trunk at the end of the bed and her pet snake she had been allowed to keep with her, in his tank on the bedside table. smiling she reaches into her trunk pulling out a black muggle night gown and green slippers.

after changing into the gown she opens her snakes tank and picked him up and out of the enclosed space, wrapping himself around her arm his forked tongue slips out of his mouth with a hiss.

" we're are going to mingle with our housemates before bed Milicifant, i hope you dont mind" she smiles at the snake and walks back into the common room. most students, now dressed in their night clothes stare at her and her snake, who hisses at them causing a girl to scream.

" WHY IS THAT THING AROUND YOUR ARM!?" the girl yelled, alexis meerly ignoring her, as a few boys start asking questions about the snake.

" hes a Death Adder" She answers " One of the deadliest snakes on the planet!"

one of the boys, who goes by Blaize as far as Alexis understands, backs up into the arm of one of the couches.

" There is nothing to be scared of, his venom has been removed for safety, though it wouldn't matter anyways, Milicifant is a sweet heart and wouldn't hurt people."

" Is that so? Well then, your snake is not a true snake then is he? " Draco spoke in a superior tone.

"Well.. I-" Alexis turned to the blond, deep blue eyes staring at the boy. Her sensitive nose smelling what seems to be Camomile and Honey.

" Blood Status. Now" Draco demanded.

" Pureblood" She lied, afraid of him knowing her true self, a 3 quart elfen.

" Any family here?"

" Only my half brother, pureblood, Ashton Farore"

"House?"

"Ravenclaw"

The boy groaned. ' _Ravenclaw, The know-it-alls.' _

* * *

**R&R if you can please! This is my first fanfiction and I would really like to know what you think! **


End file.
